Hazel and Green
by ProningPadfoot
Summary: There was always this burning jealousy that Petunia felt. Magic took away her best friend, gave her adventures without Petunia, adventures that Petunia could only dream of. She looked sadly at the floor where her son sat, pride and grief echoing in her eyes. Magic was going to steal her son away too.


Petunia Dursley had found herself in quite a pickle.

She contemplated this 'Issue' with a frown, holding on to her dearest china tea cup, watching the issue grow and move around her.  
Petunia Dursley, you see, had struggled with the idea of magic for a long time. Figuratively and not quite literally disowning her own sister because of her own freakishness, she even poisoned her husband with her thoughts about the matter. Forcing him to see reason, magical people were freaks and not to be trusted.

She was willing to admit that she was scared of magic, it shook her to her core, the things that _those_ people, the her Lily could, completely unnatural of course.

There was always this burning jealousy. Magic took away her best friend, gave her adventures without Petunia, adventures that Petunia could only dream of.

She looked sadly at the floor where her son sat, pride and grief echoing in her eyes. Magic was going to steal her son away too.

Dudley sat on his play mat, watching his toys dance around with glee. Clapping unknowing, of the glare his mother sent towards his toys.

On some level she remembered that she had always wished her son could have everything she couldn't. ' _Be careful what you wish for.'_ played over and over in her head.

Dudley's sharp cry caught her off guard, She looked at her only child, his perfect blue eyes were watering.

She didn't know what had made him cry, she was too lost in her own thoughts to work it out.  
Petunia picked up her son and held him close. She would never have another child. She couldn't Dudley had nigh on nearly killed her on his way out. The doctors told her that it would be too dangerous.

She looked at her son lovingly, how could she hate something so pure. Her baby boy, so precious. So perfect to her.

It was that moment, comforting her baby, that a huge pang of guilt hit her heart. Every awful word she had ever spoken to Lily bubbled to the surface, her imagination making her see herself, saying all those awful things to her son, this wasn't the first time it happened, and it wouldn't be the last..

She held him tight and whispered him a tear filled "I love you."

Dudley was shortly put in his crib for a nap. Petunia, watched him a while drumming her fingers on the side of his crib, deep in thought. She had to make things right for Dudley, how could she have been so wrong. How could she be so hateful. How had it taken her own son, to realise how evil she had been.

Her eyes not for the first time that day, welled up with tears.

It was time to do something about it.

* * *

She sat in the office, the smallest room in the upstairs of the house, her hands at the old typewriter. She tried desperately to get the words out, but felt ridiculous at every turn.

Honestly what could you even say to your little sister, when her whole teenage life you'd called her a freak, hated her with a passion, for no other reason than she was better than you.

She growled, as she scraped another piece of wasted paper.

Deciding to keep it simple this time, it would be easier to her face, to express how truly sorry she was.

 _Daisy whisperer,_

 _I need to speak to you, Urgently.  
Please meet me, the tree where you met him, our parents anniversary, at 11seys. _

_Perfect daisy picker_

Petunia was well aware that to an outsider, this letter was made no sense, but that was Petunia's plan. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was a war going on, in Lily's world. That is how her beloved parents had died after all. Petunia had blamed Lily, it wasn't Lily's fault and she could see that now.

She remembered absently Lily crying to their father, about how the wizards were racist, racist to those who were not born into a wizarding family. She got tormented at school and she got tormented at home. Petunia's heart broke again, her Dudley would be tormented in that school.

Children were fed cruelty and grew up with prejudices and then passed those prejudices onto their own children, repeating cycles for generations.

Didn't matter that her Lily proved them all wrong by being the top of her class. They hated her more because she was evidence that everything they believed in was wrong.

She sighed to herself. Hoping that Lily understood the message, and would met her, Petunia had a lot to get off of her chest.

She had to reconcile with her sister.

Even when Petunia had told Lily, never to speak to her again, at the funeral of their parents. Lily had scribbled an address down and gave her it, pleaded that if she ever needed her, she could reach her their.  
Petunia nearly threw it away, instinct told her not too, and that night she had clutched it and cried herself to sleep, while her husband Vernon, was out with his colleagues having a drinking binge.  
Lily because of her heritage and the war, had to go into hiding, Petunia knew this wasn't her address, but she knew if she got the letter posted there Lily would get it.

Content with the letter that had taken her half and hour to write, she folded it up neatly and tucked it into an envelope, Scrawled the address on the envelope and tucked it into her purse.

* * *

August 5th 1981:

The letterbox flapping startled Minerva McGonagall from her thoughts. She had rarely received Muggle post. She lifted herself from her armchair, with a feeling of trepidation, turned of the static radio, and waved her wand over the offending envelope.  
She gently lifted it, as soon as her wand had deemed it safe.

Daisy Whisperer.

The Grove Cottage

Loch Lomond

Scotland

She frowned, in thought, sitting back down in her armchair. Who was the Daisy whisperer.  
Certainly not her.

She sat and pondered, opening the letter didn't give her any more idea over who the letter could belong to.

In fact it baffled her all the more.

It took two days to work out who the letter belonged to. She had out of habit carried the letter in her robes.  
It was at the Potters, having Tea with Lily and Alice, when Harry had kicked up a fuss, that it dawned on Minerva who the letter might before.  
Lily was down on one knee and plucked a closed daisy out of the grass, she held in her palm so Harry could see it. The daisy slowly rose up above him and opened, the petals danced and the flower floated around him, making him giggle musically.

McGonagall tapped the letter in her robe, making sure it was still there.

Eventually Alice picked up a sleeping Neville and bid both witches goodbye. Minerva looked at her favourite student with concern, Lily had cocked a sculpted eyebrow at her Mentor and asked her to sit.  
Minerva patted Lily's arm when seated and silently handed her the letter.

Lily with shaking hands, opened up the envelope, knowing by the nickname, exactly who it was from.  
The young witch began to tremble, she looked upon the note with suspicion.

"It's from Tu-, It's from Petunia." Minerva looked at her student concerned.  
"You're quite certain?" Lily nodded, "Well it claims to be from her. "

Minerva nodded back an understanding look on her face, Lily put down the letter before she continued. "The only other person who knows this information is Severus, and we both know where his loyalties lie-" Her eyes watered.  
"-it's just not worth the risk."  
Minerva frowned in thought. "Severus knows how much she hates you, he's an intelligent boy, but not when it comes to deep connections, friendships, families and bonds. Else he wouldn't be where he is."

Lily looked up at her mentor, eyes red with threatening to leak tears.

"He could have told anybody." Lily whispered.  
"I don't think any death eater would consider that an important fact. Maybe if it was glaringly obvious that you two loved each other."

The room fell silent, both lost in thought, Lily's tears started to spill silently down her cheeks.  
"Why does she want to see me." Lily asked, "She made it quite clear, at my parents funeral that she never wanted to see me again."

Minerva looked sadly, "You won't know unless you try. I don't think it's a trap, none of the death eaters know where I live, and they wouldn't be stupid enough to send a letter to me."

Lily gave a small smile, " I don't think a death eater would know how to use a typewriter either." Minerva shifted some hair from Lily's face tucking it behind her ear. Wiping a stray tear away, Minerva gave her a small smile.  
"The meeting could be anything, and you will never know unless you try, This might be a chance to rekindle your sibling relationship. With so many people dying around us, isn't it worth a try." Minerva's voice was soft and gentle.

Lily hung her head to the side, Minerva recognised it as Lily's defeated gesture. It broke her hate, this body language only came about during the war, and it was finally becoming ingrained into daily life.  
"James would never let me go, he would say it's too dangerous." Minerva nodded, "Or she's a bitch so why bother."

Silence fell upon the room once again. Lily watched her son in thought. How he was so like her beloved James, Harry was playing with a dragon teddy bear, making 'whoosh' and 'pwft' noises as it flew about, desperately trying to copy how Sirius made the noises the night before.  
She smiled. "He deserves more family. A loving aunt." Minerva nodded.  
"I have an idea Lily, you don't have to leave to meet her. It will take a bit off planning…...

* * *

15th of August 1981

Vernon grunted and rolled off his wife. Promptly falling asleep back faced away from her.

' _Do all women feel like this after sex_ ' she thought to herself, glaring at the ceiling. She could practically taste the lingering alcohol left behind from his breath. His sweat was the second sent she could smell. She felt used and unloved everytime, he wasn't rough with her, but there was nothing to it, no kisses, just in out, in out, in out, done. It never used to be like that, it was never an erotic novel, but it was nice. Well, it used to last longer, there used to be kissing, used to be foreplay.

She felt disgusted, he never used to drink either.

Oh how times change.

She thought about her sister, would Lily turn up tomorrow. Petunia found herself feeling anxious about the whole thing, she could get there tomorrow and her sister might not turn up. Lily owed Petunia nothing. She might not turn up.  
Petunia mentally shook herself. She had to try.  
Her cover story to Vernon was all sold, he would drop her off at the church were her parents were buried, near spinner's end. It was good, Petunia thought. He would never suspect. She told him that she and Dudley were going to sit in the church and enjoy a ceremony and then visit the graves, before going for a walk in the public gardens.  
Vernon had switched off before then, so she needn't have made up any more. She had to take Dudley with her, she couldn't leave him with Vernon, not when his bouts of accidental magic, were getting more frequent.

Petunia fell asleep dreaming of vibrant reds and stunning green, of flying flowers and greasy haired boys.

Sunday the 16th of August, turned out to be a lot more stressful than Petunia had hoped, Vernon didn't wake up until half 8, meaning she would genuinely be late for the service, Petunia glared at her husband as indicated into the car park. These days the 23 year old and her 30 year old husband barely spoke. She grumbled under her breath as she pulled Dudley's pram out of the trunk of the car, and unfolded it herself. She pulled Dudley out of his car seat and into the car. He chortled affectionately and Petunia smiled lovingly back at him.  
"Goodbye, I will see you here at 4." Petunia reminded her husband.  
He grunted a goodbye and drove off.

Petunia was aware of a tabby cat watching her. Petunia was never a fan of cats, but this one looked almost familiar. She shook herself and looked at her watch, Half 10.

She quickly crossed the road, pushing Dudley's pram, humming delicate nursery rhymes to him as they moved. She walked into the big park, the sun was out and she found herself getting warm.  
She noticed then the Tabby cat following her. ' _Cats don't follow people._ ' She said to herself.

The tree was up ahead, Petunia couldn't see Lily there. Maybe she was running late. ' _Maybe she's not coming.'_ Almost defeated, Petunia looked at her watch, and decided that she would sit there and wait until 12 if she had to.

She pulled Dudley out of the pram, when she reached the great willow tree, placing him on the ground.

Dudley, unaware of his mother's anxiety, sat and pulled at the grass, pulling faces because in his simple innocent mind, it felt weird. The smell made him feel positive things.

Petunia played with her son, trying to ignore the feeling rising in her gut.  
The tabby cat wandered slowly up to the couple, and sat in front of Petunia and watched them. Petunia looked oddly at the cat and went to stoke it between the ears. The cat moved before she could, and glared at her.  
Petunia didn't think that cats could glare.

The cat moved towards Dudley and rubbed it's head against his face almost knocking over. He giggled and tried to grab the cats tail.  
The cat rubbed against him once more, before disappearing behind them, behind the tree.

Petunia looked back bewildered, Dudley was still giggling.  
'Perhaps I ought to get him a cat.' She thought to herself.

Petunia looked at her watch, It was 11:10 and still Lily hadn't showed up. Petunia felt her eyes water. She would not give up. No anything could have held her up.

A hand touched her shoulder and she almost jumped, Looking up expecting to see Lily, She instead saw a witch she very much recognised.  
"Professor." She frowned disappointed.  
"Petunia, Please come with me. It's not safe for you to meet Lily here." McGonagall, was looking around suspiciously. Looking out for anyone who looked like they didn't belong there. The park was empty save for them both.

Petunia picked Dudley up and put him in the pram.

They walked in silence, back to the church, McGonagall led her behind, it to a dead end alley.  
"Hold on to my arm Mrs Dursley." Petunia looked at the witch confused, but did as instructed.

She felt herself fly up and felt like she was being sucked through a tube that twisted in all kinds of directions.

They landed in an unfamiliar back garden. Petunia swayed. Looking at the Professor in shock, before she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach contents.  
Dudley started crying, and that roused Petunia enough to get back to her feet and lift him out of the pram.  
"I am sorry, for the abrupt departure." McGonagall softly apologised. "Our war is bad, we can't risk anyone seeing you." the professor patted her arm, "Please come through."

Petunia carried her son through the old witches back door. The house was old fashioned, but cozy and exceptionally neat. Petunia like neat.

Minerva made Petunia a warm cup of tea and gave her some biscuits, she supplied Dudley with some chopped up banana. Petunia thought it was a lovely coincidence, that the Professor had given him, his favourite fruit.

"I am just going to call Lily over. Don't be alarmed." Petunia raised an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding when McGonagall picked up some powder by her fire place and through it in.

As a child, Lily had told her about floo calls, and how people could travel from fireplace to fireplace, almost like Santa.

McGonagall stuck her head into the fire, and Petunia let out a small scream, Lily had never told her about _that_.

McGonagall removed her head and gave Petunia a small pat on the arm, "I hope this isn't too overwhelming?" She asked.

Petunia looked at the witch and grimaced, "I have never been good with Magic." Petunia responded. The professor gave her a knowing look, that made her want to sink into her chair like a child, but before the tension could be noted, Lily came flying through the fireplace, putting down her child in front of the fireplace.

"You… You really wanted to meet me?" Lily gasped. Looking between her mentor and her sister.

"I have a lot to say." Petunia said, her beat furiously picking up it's pace in her chest. She found her mouth going dry and felt thankful for the tea the older witch had provided, she took a sip and instantly felt herself calming down. Tea was always relaxing, but never this relaxing.  
She looked at the older witch questioningly. Minerva gave a bright smile before standing up.

"If you don't mind. Ladies, I will take the two boys to play in the garden." Petunia noticed then, that both boys were eyeing each other up curiously. The 23 year old looked at McGonagall and nodded, "I am okay with that."

Lily agreed and McGonagall led both boys out, closing the door behind her.

Lily stopped staring at her sister, and decided to sit in the chair that Minerva was occupying, not to long ago.

"Lil-" Lily raised a hand, silencing her sister. "I am still hurt. All those words you said me." Her voice faltered at the end. Petunia nodded.  
"What- why now?"

Petunia looked sheepishly at her sister, before handing over her tea. Lily looked at the mug to her sister and confused frown etched on her pale face. She took a hesitant sip and her features relaxed, a small smirk spread on her lips.  
"Calming draught." She said simply.  
"Minerva probably thought, you'd be panicking." Petunia nodded, "I was."

"You didn't answer my question." Lily asked, much calmer now.  
"I have been doing a lot of thinking, Being a mother and housewife leaves you quite a bit of spare time." Lily nodded knowingly.  
"I understand now, after some recent events, my behaviour towards you has been quite unacceptable, and I am here to apologies."

Petunia looked at her hands.  
"You are the only family I have." Petunia fought against tears.

Completely shocking Petunia Lily jumped out of the arm chair and pulled her sister into a hug.

"You will _always_ have me Tuney." She whispered.

"How can you forgive me, after everything." Petunia sobbed.

Lily pulled her sister away, cupping her cheek with her left hand, right arm moved to her waist.  
"Because, all I ever wanted was you to love me, and the life I am living is far too short, for me not to give you this opportunity." Petunia tugged her sister into her arms again.  
"I will never disappoint you again."

They held each other for a long while. Sisters reunited. McGonagall deemed it safe to bring the boys back in, they crawled round the floor, chasing each other, making childish noises and giggling.  
Minerva sat down in her arm chair smiling happily.

"You have a talented son, Petunia." Lily looked at her mentor confused, tucking red hair behind her ears, she turned to her sister. Petunia was blushing furiously.  
"He takes after his Aunt."

"He's magic!" Lily squealed like a teenage girl. "Oh this is amazing." her smile dropped when she realised what she had said.  
Petunia gave her a small smile. "I was always so jealous, I always felt so left out, off you would go, and learn to do these wondrous things, that both scared and excited me."

Lily nodded looking sadly.  
"I always wanted to do magic. I even asked Dumbledore to enrol me in hogwarts. Even though I wasn't like you."  
Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"But I would never take such an opportunity away from Dudley."

"You won't lose him. He won't leave you behind like I did." Lily said crying again. She wiped her tears away again before determinedly looking at her sister. "I will help you. I will teach you how to be a parent to a wizard."


End file.
